


A Comforting Date

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, 川柳少女 | Senryuu Shoujo | Senryuu Girl (Anime)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Gender Dysphoria, Haunted Houses, Head pat, Kissing, Roller Coasters, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Even in the midst of turmoil, Koto always does her best to make sure her boyfriend knows how much she loves him.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Ootsuki Koto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Comforting Date

Koto softly sighed as she tapped her foot against the ground. Rin typically was late to their dates (to which her boyfriend just offered a giggle as a reason why), but this was bordering on a half-hour. _Is something wrong? Should I call him? Maybe he’s feeling more dyspho-_

“Koto-san!” She turned her head to see Rin running up the sidewalk, waving his hand. His smile removed any worries that Koto had. _Gosh, I just have the cutest boyfriend ever._ Koto hugged Rin as soon as he got close to her, making sure to rub his head against her bosom. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, sweetie.” Koto patted his head a little before taking his hand and walking into the park. She ignored the looks others gave. _They probably still see him as a girl. Idiots._ For the past three years, they’d been together and nothing would keep them apart. “So, what do you want to do first?”

“Um…” Rin tapped his chin as he looked around. “How about that?” He pointed to a roller coaster; they could hear the riders screaming in a mix of glee and joyful fright.

“Oh, I’m surprised. Typically, you’re not that big on all those loops and curves.” _Unlike my own_ , Koto thought as she stretched her chest out.

“Well, I know you really like it and, once we get that out of the way, we can do lots of other fun things.”

Koto smirked before quickly kissing Rin’s ear. “Such a thoughtful boyfriend.” She noticed a weird twitch on Rin’s face, but just thought it was him getting mentally prepared.

Since it was still early in the day, they only needed to wait for the ride in front of them to finish before they got on. Koto couldn’t hide her maniac grin while getting ready. She loved roller coasters: the way they made you float out of your body, your stomach churning at the top of a loop, hearing your blood in your ears when you got done. It was a thrill from start to finish.

Rin… was not the biggest fan. “Hey, you feeling good, sweetie?”

Rin blushed a little at Koto’s term of endearment before chuckling and scratching the back of his head. “Of course, I’ll be fine. It’s just a little roller coaster.”

Koto rolled her eyes at his bravado as the coaster started to move forward. She stared up at the morning sky, the clouds softly drifting over them. A moment of peace before the excitement.

Right before they got to the top of the hill, Koto looked over at Rin. His face was slightly pale, his lips letting out silent murmurs. Koto swiftly put her hand on top of his and held it tightly. He looked over at her and let out a shaky smile.

Then, they all fell.

At times, it was harder to tell who was screaming louder. Koto felt the exuberance of every twist and loop that the track had, while Rin… it was uncertain about whether he was screaming in terror or just trying to deal with the bodily sensations the best way he could.

Koto was a little wobbly getting off the ride, more out of a joyous state, but Rin needed to lean on her for a minute before he could stand straight again. “Next time we come here, we should probably wait before we do the roller coaster, huh?”

“I’m fine.” Rin wasn’t convincing with his blushed face and his panting. “I’m fine. I just… need to walk for a bit.”

Koto frowned a little before seeing something interesting down the walk. “How about that haunted house attraction? Maybe I’ll get scared and jump into your arms.”

That didn’t seem to help his mood. Koto had a good six inches on him, so jumping into his arms would likely cause both of them to fall down. Still, Rin faked a smile and walked towards the Gothic-looking building with his girlfriend.

The first room or two were pretty calm, more about setting a spooky atmosphere. Koto giggled and just looked at the decorations while Rin stuck close to Koto. But when the first monster popped out, Rin screeched and quickly wrapped his arms around Koto. Koto smiled and went to pat his head. Before she could, though, Rin just as quickly separated from Koto and marched forward through the house. With every scare, Koto could see the fear on Rin’s face, but every time she tried to comfort him was denied, leading him to move quicker.

She got out of the house a few minutes after he did. Rin was standing in the shade, shuddering, skin as pale as one could imagine. His eyes were watering, but he was trying his best not to cry.

“Rin… Do you need some quiet time?” Her boyfriend slowly nodded, trying to keep his breath under control.

They walked around for a bit, letting the silence lay, before getting in line for a ferris wheel. They sat on opposite sides of the car, Koto looking straight at Rin while Rin stared at his feet. He had moods like this before, times when his dysphoria or other worries overwhelmed him, but this time felt different.

“Do you love me, Koto.” Rin’s statement wasn’t a question but more of a straight forward comment.

“Of course I do. I love you and I will always love you.”

“Even… even if I wasn’t that much of a guy?”

 _This is new._ Rin had issues with gender presentation before, sure, but she hadn’t heard it phrase like this. “What do you mean by that?”

Rin’s head finally moved up, but only to look out the window. “I’m a guy. I’ve known that for a long time and nothing will change that. And when I’m with you, I feel whole, complete. It’s like someone I’ve been waiting for my whole life, someone I can trust completely. But… I also feel weak.”

“In what way?”

“I…” Rin was scratching his arm and looking all around the car except for Koto. “When I’m with you, I feel so safe that I want to depend on you. I want to feel your arms around me when I wake up, not wanting to let go. I want to wait at home for you all day while you work, hoping that you’re thinking about me. I want your body to subsume mine, I just… I want to be weak when I’m with you, but that’s not being a good boyfriend, is it? Shouldn’t I-”

Just as Rin was about to look at Koto, she quickly lifted him from his seat and into her lap. Her arms wrapped around his body, trapping him tightly, and his head found itself resting closely against her breasts. “K-Koto, w-”

“You’ve been reading too many romances, you silly boy.” Koto placed a hand on Rin’s head, listening to the soft murmurings coming out of him. “So you like to be submissive? So you’re in tune with your emotions? So you like to be comforted? You’re still a man and nothing will change that. All men are different and you’re just one variety. The kind of man you are is the reason I want to date you.”

Finally, slowly, Rin looked up at his girlfriend with wide, child-like eyes. “Really?”

“Of course. I’ve had enough dates with rough guys to make it clear that’s not what I want in a partner. I mean, look at you right now, you’re face deep into my cleavage and you’re only thinking about how soft and nice it is to sleep in it, don’t you?” She enjoyed the blush that formed on Rin’s face, even as he nodded.

She looked out to see that they were at the crest of the ferris wheel, the whole park visible to them. All the individuals and groups walking around looked so distant yet intimate to her. “You’re like my little kitten, Rin.” She kissed the top of Rin’s head and nuzzled her hair. “I’ll always take care of you.”

She felt Rin’s head shuffle against her chest, letting out soft breaths as her body relaxed. “I’d… I’d like that.”

“I know you do.” There would be other challenges, but those would be for later. Right now, they could just enjoy each other’s space, knowing that their partner was there for them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
